Arrastrame en tu mundo
by NIKFE
Summary: murieron en el pasado, ahora el destino se encargara de unir a estas almas gemelas separadas por milenios. una historia con un poco de accion y mucho romance, envuelta en el mundo sobrenatural. kyokoxren


**Skip Beat no me pertenece es propiedad del mangaka Yoshiki Nakamura. En realidad solo tomare los nombres de los personajes, es un fic de categoría sobrenatural, envuelta en el mundo oscuro. **

**Lo que esta entre - - es dialogo, () situaciones, sonidos o gestos y lo que esta en cursiva son pensamientos.**

**DISFRUTENLO**

**PROLOGO**

Hace milenios atrás cuando la tecnología y las armas de fuego aun no se había descubierto, cuando apenas comenzaba a surgir las grandes civilizaciones, la época cuando la Atlántida aun no se había perdido bajo las profundidades del mar, había unos seres muy poderosos que cuidaban de nuestro mundo, protegían a la humanidad del mundo exterior, desde su reino silverstone que los humanos llamaban la luna, en el vivía el gran Dios Akhara y sus hijos, el hermoso Dios Khren y su hermana y amada esposa la Diosa Ihren, su amor era el mas puro y hermoso que había en el universo, un amor unido por .el lazo rojo del destino.

Un día un gigantesco planeta oscuro entro en el sistema solar absorbiendo la energía vital de los planetas hasta destruirlos, en el Vivian unos seres sin cuerpos, que los dioses llamaron las sombras, demonios que invadían mundos y universos para alimentarse de energía, los dioses Khren y Ihren, tenían que destruirlos antes que devoraran la tierra, se prepararon para la batalla, Akhara por ser el dios padre de ese universo no podía dejar su centro silverstone, solo Ihren y Khren pelearían, la batalla empezó, las sombras no tenían posibilidad alguna contra los poderes de los dioses, pero ignoraban que en aquel planeta se escondía el ser creador de aquellos demonios un Dios malévolo llamado blackvite.

Durante la batalla blackvite atrapo a Ihren para absorber sus poderes, pero antes que el dios malvado pudiera realizar su plan Ihren uso todo su poder y energía vital para destruirlo, Khren al llegar hasta ellos observo como su amada moría, la furia y el dolor de perderla hizo sacrificar su propia vida en destruir por completo el planeta oscuro.

Akhara observo sin poder hacer nada como sus hijos morían, tomo sus almas y conjuro un hechizo, sus almas renacerían como humanos en la tierra una y otra vez hasta que el destino que el no controlaba volviera a unir sus almas y cuando esto ocurriera sus recuerdos y sus poderosos poder de inmortal volverán a ellos.

Pero algo había ocurrido, muchos de las sombras habían escapado a la tierra antes que su planeta explotara…

**A partir de aquí la historia se contara desde la perspectiva de kyoko, ren y Akhara **

CAP 1:** ENCUENTRO CON NUESTRO DESTINO**

25 de diciembre de algún año del siglo XXI, en las calles de Londres

-Eva no creo que sea buena idea andar por estos lados, hoy la ciudad esta muy tranquila por las festividades y llevar estos trajes tan reveladores…

-ya estamos cerca de aquel club, oí hablar a unos chicas de la universidad que es un club muy exclusivo y van chicos muy guapos, además kyoko hoy cumples 20 años, yo y lisa pensamos que deberías disfrutarlo a lo grande

-ya entendi chicas, pero por que debo llevar este conjunto, no me siento muy cómoda en cuero

-en realidad tu crees que íbamos a dejarte vestir con la ropa que usualmente usas, pues ¡no! una chica hermosa y con bello cuerpo no debería ocultarlo bajo esa ropa hippie

-oye mi ropa no es de hippie lisa

-además no te obligamos a ponerte ese conjunto

"_claro que me obligaron, me dieron a escoger entre aquel mini vestido rojo que dejaba ver la mitad de mi trasero o este conjunto de pantalón negro de cuero ajustado, con este corcel morado que deja mi ombligo al descubierto, lo único que me gusta, son estas botas largas negras"_

-bueno chicas, aquí es el famoso club que les hable, pase el otro por aquí para ver la fachada, es un poco gótico, pero da la sensación que estas en un castillo medieval

Estábamos frente al club, era de una arquitectura antigua, que sobresalía de los edificios modernos a su alrededor, daba el aspecto de una vieja mansión antigua construida como si fuera una fortaleza, en el centro se encontraba la entrada, dos puertas metálicas con lobos grabadas en ellas y manillas con la forma de unas garras. Arriba de la puerta el nombre del famoso club "THE WOLF CAVE"

-que nombre es ese para un club, la cueva de lobos- les dije

-kyoko no juzgues la apariencia exterior lo bueno esta por dentro

Nos acercamos a la puerta del club –invitación- decía el gorila frente la entrada del club

Con una mano en la cadera y en tono sensual, Eva, mi amiga la alta y bella pelirroja se le acerco al monigote portero del club –que tal si tú nos invitas a entrar guapo- le dijo

"_dios Eva de verdad no me gusta que te rebajes así, además tu esfuerzos con ese hombre no servirá, su afición no son las mujeres, me daría risa si te enteraras… creo que utilizare "eso", aunque no quiero entrar al club, lo haré por ustedes chicas" _

Yo había nacido con un poder especial, podía entrar en la mente de las personas y los animales, tengo el poder total del subconsciente de las mentes, leer los pensamientos y el control mental, no me gustaba manipular a las personas, pero haría la excepción hoy. Abrí una puerta a la mente de aquel hombre "_te pido que nos dejes entrar por favor" _ le dije mentalmente, el hombre tardo unos segundos en responder –pueden entrar, están invitadas- nos hablo como si fuera un robot, un pequeño efecto que pasa cuando se controla la mente de otros, le mande otro orden a su mente "_en unos segundos olvidaras todo acerca de lo ocurrido con nosotras" –si_ madan_ – _lo ultimo que me contesto antes de volver a la normalidad

Entramos al club, con la música just dance de fondo de lady gaga, se observaba a chicos y a chicas de edad universitaria y otros tantos mas maduros, bailando en el centro de la disco, en el fondo se encontraba la barra, a los alrededores mesas redondas altas acompañadas de silla a juego y para clientes mas exclusivos habían mesas acompañadas con elegantes mueble de terciopelo rojo, lo mas extraño fue que la mayoría de la clientela allí, vestía con trajes de cuero, muy inusual vestimenta de los parranderos de las pocas discotecas que había visitado por obligación de mis obstinadas amigas "_por lo menos voy a juego con ellos, no me sentiré excluida del gentío" _pensé a la vez que miraba mi encuerado vestimenta

-mira sentémonos allí, hay una mesa sin ocupar- señalo mi otra amiga lisa, la rubia de pelo corto con personalidad gótica.

….REN….

Me encontraba en el segundo piso de mi club, estaba cansado de deliberar sobre este asuntos con los otros cazadores, harto de sentarme frente a la larga mesa de donde siempre nos reunimos, me aparte de la silla y me puse a observar hacia la ventana ahumada detrás de mi, podía observar todo el movimiento del club

-ren, no podemos dejar que los híbridos tomen control de la caza, ellos también son sombras, no están de nuestro lado, estoy 100% seguro que planean algo- dijo claus, el hombre musculoso y desaliñado, unos de los mejores cazadores y confiable de nuestro clan

-dejen que siga cazando, nos esta haciendo un favor, nos ahorra mas trabajo- decía dracus, el cazador rubio e intrometido amigo mío

-deberían dejar que ren tome una decisión, el es nuestro líder- dijo Pandora, la pelinegra cazadora, apreciaba su dedicación hacia mi, si no fuera el hecho que no solo quería un trato de líder-subordinado, era muy guapa no lo niego, y que tuvimos mas de una noche de aventura, ella se me ofrecía, soy un hombre, también tengo mis necesidades físicas, pero no le podía ofrecer mas, no tengo mas que un sentimiento de amistad hacia ella

-no podemos negarles el derecho de cazar a las sombras, pero tampoco debemos confiar demasiado, no sabemos sus intenciones, si es que la hay, no me he tropezado con ninguno de ese grupo de híbridos cazadores en mis noches de caza, quien de ustedes conoce una forma de encontrarlos?- les respondí, ser el líder trae muchas responsabilidades, nací en una familia de cazadores, en la familia de los lideres de este clan cazadora de las sombras, odio ser el líder, pero no tuve opción que tomar el liderazgo después de la muerte de mis padres

-conozco el paradero de unos de los hibrido ren- me dijo dracus

-búscalo y dile que quiero reunirme con su líder- con mis poderes mentales, leeré su mente y sabré si sus intenciones son buenas o malas, por ser híbridos también tienen almas y puedo controlar sus mentes no como las sombras, demonios sin almas.

Seguí mirando por la ventana, mi club aunque en realidad era una fachada de lo que realmente es, la guarida del clan Wolf de cazadores, no me molestaba ver los cazadores bebiendo y divirtiéndose, además ellos daban ingresos a mi club, pero me molesta que traigan civiles ignorantes a nuestro mundo. Suspire y dije antes de concluir la reunión –me he cansado de decirles que no traigan mas civiles al club, podrían recordárselos a los otros cazadores, nuestro trabajo es librar el mundo de las sombras y que el mundo siga creyendo que los humanos somos los seres superiores y no abrir mas posibilidades que el mundo se entere-

Los cazadores se fueron marchando de la habitación, yo aun observado por la ventana, Pandora se me acerco y colocando una mano sobre mi pecho –no quieres mi compañía esta noche ren- le tome delicadamente su mano y le dije de unas vez por todas –Pandora no puedes seguir así, nunca te voy a corresponder, es mi culpa por darte esperanza, un día encontraras aquel hombre que corresponderá tu amor, yo no soy para ti-

-yo lo quiero es a ti, por favor solo una ultima noche- me dijo antes de tratar de besarme, si no fuera por que la sujete a los brazos

-ya basta, Pandora,, no habrá mas noche juntos, quiero conservar nuestra amistad, y confió en ti como cazadora- me miro con rencor y sin decir nada mas se marcho

Estaba cansado, necesitaba un buen trago, tome mi chaqueta de cuero, me la puse antes de bajar al club

-kyoko-

Estaba sentada en la mesa sola tomando una cerveza, mientras que mis amigas bailaban en la pista, aunque el lugar tenia un toque oscuro como antiguo y no tan moderno como los otros club, me agradaba, no sabia el por que, pero me daba una sensación de deja vu, como si las cosas antiguas eran parte de mi, observe que el club tenia mas de un piso, en una esquina de la barra vi una escalera de madera en forma espiral, hace unos minutos había vistos unos sujetos bajar de ahí, luego una hermosa pelinegra siguió detrás de ellos algo enojada, no se por que aun no le quite la vista de aquel punto de la escalera, sentí la sensación de esperar que algo ocurriera… pues si ocurrió, vi el hombre mas hermoso y guapo que había visto en mi vida bajar de las escalera, lo seguí con mi mirada, aquel hombre misterioso se sentó junto a la barra pidiendo una bebida, que enseguida el cantinero le sirvió. Tomando el vaso que pienso yo que era wisky o ron se acomodo en la silla de la barra observando a la pista de baile. Dios era tan guapo vestía de una camisa azul semi abotonado dejando ver la mitad de su pecho desnudo con una chaqueta negra de cuero combinados perfectamente con el pantalón de cuero negro, con una hermosa cabellera peinado hacia atrás que lo hacia ver mas atractivo de lo que era, no podía quitar la vista encima de aquel semental hasta que mis dos amigas aparecieron obstaculizando mi punto visual.

-ven kyoko ven a bailar con nosotras- me dijo lisa –de verdad no quiero chicas prefiero estar aquí sentada- les dije, aunque lo que quería era seguir observando al misterioso hombre

-deja la tontería y ven- me jalo Eva, obligándome a seguirlas a la pista

Ya metida en la pista de baile, puse una mano en la cintura y una en el aire dejando que mi cadera se moviera al ritmo de la música de hips don¨t lie de shakira, bailando en el medio de mis dos amigas, sentía la miradas de algunos hombres observándome, sin dejar intimidarme seguí bailando, no lo hacia a menudo, pero cuando bailaba me gustaba bailar bien, quite mi brazo de mi cintura alzándola junto el otro brazo meneando mis caderas, seguí bailando al ritmo de la música hasta que nuestras miradas se encontraron…

…REN…

Estaba cansado, realmente cansado, cansado de las discusiones de los cazadores, cansado de las insinuaciones de Pandora, solo quiero tomar un trago, me dirigí hacia la barra, le pedí a willy nuestro cantinero que me sirviera un vaso de wisky, me senté mirando a la pista de baile, observaba como se divertía de vez en cuando los cazadores, suspire y me dije a mi mismo que a veces era bueno divertirse, seguí observando a mi alrededor, vi como un par de chicas jalaban a su amiga a bailar en la pista, no la había observado bien, hasta que se mezclo con el gentío, con su cabello naranja que la diferenciaba de los demás, vi a la mas hermosa y atractiva mujer de mi vida, era joven de unos 20 o 21 años con una bien formadas curva que cubría aunque pequeños pero suficiente para mis manos sus pechos con ese corcel morado y un sexy pantalón ajustado que acentuaba su curvado trasero, sentí como por primer vez mi entrepierna se calentaba al ver una mujer sin tocarla aun, dios ahora se iba a poner peor, cuando ella comenzó a mover las caderas al ritmo de la música, lo que estaba en mi entrepierna comenzó apretarle mas y mas el pantalón, luego vi como la observaban otros hombre, oía sus pensamientos, sentían lujuria por ella, cerré mis puños de los celos, quería esa mujer para mi, la seguí observando sus caderas seguía un movimiento mas sensual que antes, hasta que nuestras miradas se encontraron…

Su ritmo se desacelero, me miraba profundamente al igual que yo, vi sus hermosos ojos, eran de color miel, su provocativos labios rosados, sentí la necesidad de acercarme a ella, como si algo profundo dentro de mi cuerpo me jalara hacia ella, era una atracción muy fuerte y extraña, me acercaba con pasos cortos y lento, sentía como si el mundo en nuestro alrededor se esfumaba, para mi solo estaba ella y yo…

-KYOKO-

Vi lo ojos verdes mas bellos del mundo en aquella mirada profunda y penetrante, sentí como si me desnudara con los ojos, mi cuerpo no se movía con la música, en realidad ya no escuchaba nada, sentí como el mudo a mi alrededor se paralizaba, sentí un impulso que me atraía hacia el, como si mi alma hubiera encontrado su otra mitad que perdió para fundirse a uno solo, mi pies se movieron solo, a pequeños pasos hacia el, cada vez nos acercábamos mas, mirándonos fijamente, faltaba muy poco para llegar a sus brazos, hasta que vi un sujeto llamándolo, parecía alterado, mi hombre misterioso se marcho del club detrás de ese hombre, y el mundo de alrededor que había desaparecido de mi mente volvió…

**CONTINUARA**

**Hola mientras va avanzando la historia despejare algunas dudas sobre los personajes, y curiosidades de la historia aquí les diré algunas:**

**Akhara: es el dios padre del sistema solar y protector de la tierra, en el prologo se había dicho que el no podía dejar a silverstone, en realidad si se puede pero tendría que dejarlo al cuidado de sus dioses guardianes por un corto tiempo, que eran Ihren y khren, que también iban a batallar. Akhara es takarada, viste siempre de una túnica blanca**

**Ihren: su aspecto físico es la misma que kyoko actual, pero con el cabello negro tan largo casi hasta los pies. Vestía de una túnica azul celeste. La kyoko reencarnada tiene aspecto de natsu y su vestimenta por ahora es de ropa holgada.**

**Khren: mi querido khren, la única diferencia de ren es que tenía el cabello largo hasta la cintura recogido con una cola. Vestía de una túnica azul oscuro.**

**Las sombras: son demonios sin almas, no tienen energía propia, así que las robas de otros seres vivos, su forma básica es de espectro con ojos rojos, hablare más de ellos más en los siguientes capítulos.**

**Los híbridos: como su nombre lo dice una mezcla entre humanos y las sombras, mas adelante le diré como se formaron y en que se diferencia a las sombras.**

**El clan Wolf: unos de los clanes cazadores de las sombras de Inglaterra, su zona de caza es Londres, y la familia líder del clan es la de ren**

**Hasta aquí les dejos las explicaciones.**

**Ojala que le guste mi nuevo fic, se actualizara cada 15 a 20 días ya que tengo otro fic que escribir la de agentes secretos, si les gusto manden reviews por favor, aquí nos despedimos sayonara!**


End file.
